Harry Potter One-Shot Collection
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: #3. Hogwarts is a place of wonder, where witches and wizards of all ages gather. Still, there are some who fear leaving the comfort of their own homes, and the company of the ones they love. But, with proper prodding, almost everyone will travel to Hogwarts and never want to leave.
1. They - OC

"Gender is based off of anatomy, therefore, there can be only two. Male and Female. In Ravenclaw, this is common knowledge. However, Sam begs to differ. However, they end up shunned, pushed away. That is until, she meets someone who she last expected to understand."

* * *

 _They_

* * *

 _"Interesting, quite interesting."_

The hat was speaking, voice scratchy and irritating. Not knowing how to feel, Sam replied quietly.

"What's the matter?"

 _"A lovely young lady you are, but two houses seem to be fit for you."_

Lady.

God how Sam hated that word.

To be honest, they hated both, lady and man. Sam was neither of those things, just another child at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If pronouns must be chosen, they or their would be sufficient.

 _"Ah, I see."_

A slight red blush flooded Sam's cheeks, realizing they had spoken that out loud. Before Sam could reply, the hat spoke again.

 _"I wish you luck Sam."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

At first, Sam was unsure what the hat had meant. Maybe it was custom, wish luck to every student who passed through the gates. Give them words of encouragement before they begin their journey.

But no, that wasn't what he had meant at all.

When they had been able to talk with their fellow Ravenclaws, Sam noticed two things.

One, Ravenclaw's believed that gender was based on anatomy, not emotions. Therefore, there were only two: male and female.

Two, they wished the hat had put them in the other house.

* * *

 _"Drama queen."_

 _"Did you see Sam? She wears eyeliner yet pretends that she's not a girl."_

 _"Attention whore."_

 _"Why was she even put in Ravenclaw, she obviously doesn't belong here."_

It was funny, how they spoke behind Sam's back, not even trying to hide their insults as if Sam weren't sitting just in front of them.

Sam would always try and think.

 _Their words don't matter._

 _They just don't understand._

 _I don't have to chose._

 _I don't have to be either._

But every day, it grew harder to say that. To pretend as if everything was okay.

* * *

"Yes Professor Flitwick?"

They stood expectantly beside his desk, textbooks clutched in hands pulled tightly across their chest. Green eyes followed the teacher small form as he moved, stopping before them and letting out a sigh.

"Sam, this has to stop."

A wave a confusion crashed over them, eyes widening slightly.

"What are you talking about Professor?"

Sam asked quietly, confusion quite evident in their voice. The Professor sent Sam a glare before replying.

"This attention seeking behaviour! Sam, you are a female, born with two X chromosomes. I understand that starting a new school may be difficult for you, but is this really the best way of dealing with it?"

He didn't just say that.

He couldn't have.

Without looking back, Sam fled the room, pushing tears back as they ran.

* * *

By now, the verbal insults had stopped bothering Sam. Onslaughts of rude words flung their way simply bounced off Sam's outer walls which had been built and strengthened over the year.

So why, could they hear that Slytherin so clearly as he spoke.

"Have you seen Sam? They're always alone, sitting in a corner. What a loser!"

Sam watched him as he left, completely unsure of why that insult had pierced the barrier. Much worse had been thrown through the year, so why was that the one they could hear?

The insult was frankly terrible, something a two year old could come up with.

But maybe is wasn't the insult at all.

That was when Sam realized.

When the Slytherin had spoken, he didn't say "she."

He had said "they."

They.

For the first time in a long while, a smile graced Sam's lips.


	2. Lime Jello - OC

"She has always loved one thing: Jello. So when she boards the Hogwarts express for her first year, she's surprised to see that all the pure bloods have never heard of the lime jello she's grown to love."

* * *

 _ **Lime Jello**_

* * *

The young girl sat inside the cozy train compartment, her head down. Earbuds sat inside her ears. Her pale brown eyes were closed, and a contented smile shone on her face.

"Can you believe we have to ride in this muggle train?"

The girl's eyes shot open. She turned her head towards the door of the compartment. Pale hands grabbed at the door and it slid open. Two boys stepped inside the compartment, barely paying her any attention. One had a heavier built structure. His raven black hair was cut short, and his ice blue eyes appeared to be annoyed. The other boy was shorter. He had dusty brown hair and pale green eyes.

"I know! I mean, it's horrible how they even accept Mudbloods in the school, but actually get to school using muggle transport?"

The shorter one spoke as if he couldn't even believe what he was saying. The girl moved a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes so she could watch the newcomers closer. The two sat down, completely ignoring the girl. She smiled and closed her eyes again, transporting back into her own world of music. Soon though, she could hear slight mumbling. She didn't bother to open her eyes again, as it probably didn't concern her. She only opened her eyes when she felt her earbuds being ripped from her ears.

"You're a Mudblood!"

The girl looked at the raven haired boy, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what that means and frankly, I don't care. Give me back my earbuds."

She swooped them back, angrily looking at the boys. She turned her music on louder, but didn't close her eyes as she listened.

"I can't believe we have to share with a Mudblood."

* * *

The girl reached into the small back beside her and took out a small container. She smiled as the familiar smell of lime gelatine swamped her nose. She took it out of the container and grabbed her fork.

"What is that?"

The raven haired boy asked, pointing to the gelatin.

"Jello."

She replied, rolling her eyes.

"I've never seen it before. May I?"

The girl shook her head, not wanting to share her special treat. Her pale brown eyes widened in shock as the jello flew away from her into the boy's hand. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"This is so strange..."

The boy inspected the lime gelatin, showing it to his friend.

"Such a strange texture and it's so, so... Blobby."

The girl held back laughter. She couldn't believe that these kids hadn't ever seen jello before. Do they not have it in the Wizarding world?

"What spell did you use to make this? It's so cool!"

The girl couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. As she tried to compose herself, the boy looked annoyed.

"It's just Jello! You can buy it at a store!"

The boy looked surprised. He looked the lime green Jello over one more time before throwing it back to the girl.

"It's pretty cool."

The girl dug her fork into the Jello, smiling as the lime flavour burst in her mouth.

"For a muggle thing."

* * *

 **05/20/2016**


	3. He Laughs - Fred OC

_"Hogwarts is a place of wonder, where witches and wizards of all ages gather. Still, there are some who fear leaving the comfort of their own homes, and the company of the ones they love. But, with proper prodding, almost everyone will travel to Hogwarts and never want to leave."_

* * *

 **Caesar's palace Prompts:**

Challenge: Write **two** totally AU fics. (2)

((Fred survived AU))

AN: Honestly, not some of my best work, but read at your own discretion.

* * *

 _He Laughs_

* * *

Two men walked into the train station. From far away there looked to be nothing odd about the two. But, from close up, it was impossible to tell the two apart. Both had unruly ginger hair sitting on the top of their heads, and both had a pair of brown eyes that looked like melting chocolate. Obviously, the two were twins.

Walking just ahead of them were two young children. Now, looking at them they were obviously different from each other. One was a young boy with dark skin. He had curly black hair and lovely pale brown eyes. The other was a young girl. She was extremely pale, and her long ginger hair fell down past her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that almost appeared to be black. Just by looking, it would appear that they were good friends. But, similar to the two adults walking behind them, they were twins as well.

* * *

The two children pushed their carts through the platform, gasping in awe at the secret train station that lay just on the other side. The two adults soon followed after them, smiling at the sight that brought back so many memories. The young girl turned around, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Uncle George! Come on!"

One of them men shook his head, laughing slightly.

"No can do Gingerbread."

He said, using his nickname for the little girl. Instead of pouting like almost any other kid would do, the young girl grabbed her uncle's arm. She tugged hard, pulling the man towards her. Instead of giving up, he just yawned, attempting to hide his laughs. The other man looked at the two, happiness alight in his gaze. Reaching his hand out he swatted the back of his brothers head, earning a grumble.

"Go on George."

He said, giving his brother a push to send him in the right direction. As the two ran off to do who knows what, the man turned towards the other child. The young child just stood there, gazing out at the train. His father chuckled, kneeling so he was on the same level.

"Anything on your mind kiddo?"

The child did not reply. Instead, he continued to look at the train, gazing on as children boarded for their next year at Hogwarts. The two stood there for a few moments before the child mustered the courage to speak.

"I'm scared Dad. I don't want to leave you and Mom. I want to stay home."

Fred looked down on his child, the smile melting off of his face. Instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms around the child, bringing him in for a hug. The child grateful accepted, a slow stream of tears falling from his usually happy brown eyes. Still locked in the embrace, Fred spoke.

"Isaac Arthur Weasley."

The young boy, Isaac, pulled away from his father.

"Do not be afraid. Hogwarts is the safest place on earth. No one can hurt you there. Mom and I may be at home, but you still have your sister, and you'll make so many friends throughout the year that you wont want to leave by the time summer comes."

The young boy nodded, though he still looked unsure. Reaching out, Fred wiped the tears off of his son's cheeks. The two looked up when a whistle blew, signaling that it was their last change to board the train. Looking back one last time at his father, the young boy ran off to the train where he met up with his sister. Looking back at his father, he smiled.

"Hey kid!"

Fred called out, catching his son's attention.

"Bring me back a toilet seat, okay?"

Isaac laughed before heading onto the train, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **07/04/2016**


End file.
